quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (MP)
Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor or Nuclear is a Multiplayer level. This level is rather large and made up of a series of interconnected rooms. The Thunderbolt and Rocket Launcher are intended to be challenging to retrieve. Note that there are two different versions of this level. The original version was a .MAP and was made on August 14, 1996 for the 0.91 shareware. An updated version was released a day later as a .BSP for 1.01. Josh Robison intended to add Monsters in the next release, this was done in Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (SP). Spawn Locations * Near Grenade Launcher of '' Water Room''. * Sealed area above ramp of Ventilation Room. (corrupt) * Ventilation Room, near doorway to Lower Tunnels. * '' Slime Section'', below Elevator, in Slime. * Slope of section leading to Rocket Launcher, '' Water Room''. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Ventilation Room. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Dead end of Lower Tunnels, Teleporter side. * Nailgun - Lower Tunnels, below doorway from Ventilation Room. * Super Nailgun - '' Slime Section'', below Elevator, in Slime. * Grenade Launcher - Small corner platform of '' Water Room'', opposite Teleporter, '' Slime Section'' side. * Rocket Launcher - Middle rafter overlooking Ventilation Room. * Thunderbolt - '' Slime Section'', middle of thin platform in Lava room. Picking it up causes the message "Ready for a little swim?" to be displayed. Powerups * Biosuit - '' Slime Section'', thin platform between Slime and doorways to '' Water Room''. * Green Armor - Small corner platform of '' Water Room'', opposite Teleporter, opposite '' Elevator Section'' side. Room-By-Room Summarization Ventilation Room * Double-Barrelled Shotgun beside doorway to '' Water Room''. * Rocket Launcher on middle rafter overlooking room. * 2 Nails, 1''' on each pillar beside doorway to Lower Tunnels. * '''Lava under vent in the middle of the room. Lower Tunnels * Double-Barrelled Shotgun at dead end, Teleporter side. * Nailgun below doorway from Ventilation Room. * 25 Health below doorway from Ventilation Room. 'Water' Room * Green Armor on small corner platform, opposite Teleporter, opposite '' Elevator Section'' side. * Grenade Launcher on small corner platform, opposite Teleporter, '' Elevator Section'' side. * 25 Health on platform halfway between doorway to Ventilation Room and lower floor. * 25 Health on lower Elevator leading to Rocket Launcher of Ventilation Room. * Water in area between doorway to Ventilation Room and platforms. * Teleporter to Ventilation Room beside wall, Double-Barrelled Shotgun of Ventilation Room side. * Lower Elevator across from sloped platform, on wall looking into room, leads to higher Elevator. * Higher Elevator across from lower Elevator, leads to Rocket Launcher of Ventilation Room. 'Slime' Section * Biosuit on thin platform between Slime and doorways to '' Water Room''. * Super Nailgun below Elevator in Slime. * Thunderbolt on middle of thin platform in Lava room. Picking it up causes the message "Ready for a little swim?" to be displayed. * Cells on thin platform in Lava room. Picking it up causes the message "Ready for a little swim?" to be displayed. * 25 Health beside wall of thin Biosuit platform. * Slime covering most of room closer to '' Water Room''. * Lava covering most of room further from '' Water Room''. * Elevator in middle of Slime room. * Elevator in middle of Lava room, underneath Lava. Version Differences * Yellow Armor in Ventilation Room. * No Double-Barrelled Shotgun in Lower Tunnels. * 2nd Cells in Slime Section. * Deathmatch spawn locations do not exist, meaning it is impossible to play this in Deathmatch. Gallery ReactorMAP.png|The .MAP version with the Yellow Armor. Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (.MAP Version) Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASReactor.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. This is based off the original .MAP. Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (MP, Aftershock)| __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels